Showstopper and the Deadwoman
by AJ-Hardy
Summary: Jennifer Calaway is back into the ring and following no one's rules not even her brother's rules. Will she show them the old school like her brother does? Will she be able to get Shawn Michaels? Set after the Royal Rumble. On hold
1. Prologue

Showstopper and the Dead woman

I don't own any one, but Jennifer Calaway.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

Character Profile

Jessica Torrie (JT) Lynn Calaway

Hair: Light red, black

Eyes: Green

Age: 36

Related to: Undertaker

DXDXDXDXDXDX

**PROLOGUE**

Jennifer Calaway is the sister of the Undertaker. She had gotten a call again from Vince McMahon to be part of the WWE again. She was gone for quite some time. She was Undertaker's Valet for a while and then she quit because of what was going on behind the scenes. She hated the fact that her brother was stopping everyone from stripping her. He hated the fact that she was beautiful and that, but he didn't want her to get hurt. He knew that she like Shawn, but Shawn was now married to a fellow WCW diva Whisper. He didn't want his sister to have her heart broken by the Heart Break Kid Shawn Michaels. He wanted his sister to have a normal life. She didn't want a normal life. She wanted to be loved by someone and be cared for. That's why she fallen for Shawn. He didn't want her back. He didn't want her to come back to the ring and be the deadwoman again. He didn't want her to have anything to do with the WWE. He didn't want her heart broken by Shawn Michaels. She wanted to marry someone just didn't know who to marry. He wanted her with someone that could give her something better in her life and could always be with her. He wanted her to be with someone such as Eddie Guerrero or Rey Mysterio, but she was far much older than Rey Mysterio. He wanted his sister to have a better life and not being in the ring. He knew that she loved the ring far too much and didn't want her to be getting hurt by the now day divas. The new divas didn't know old school like he and his sister did. He didn't want her there and that was that. She was coming back into the ring and she wanted to be there.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of the prologue. Is Jennifer Calaway returning to the ring? Is she going to follow her brother's orders or do what she wants?


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Jennifer walked down the hall unnoticed by everyone else. They were busy with something else. Jennifer walked to Vince's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Jennifer came into the room. "Hello Mr. McMahon."

"Welcome back Miss Calaway."

"Thank you very much Mr. McMahon."

"Welcome back to Monday Night Raw. I want to tell you something."

"Yes Mr. McMahon."

"You will be going after Mickie James. You are going to be Lady Taker again."

"Thank you Mr. McMahon."

"You are going to be the bad ass bitch on the block again."

"Thank you Mr. McMahon you don't know how much this means to me."

"Just get ready to play mind games on Mickie James."

"Oh I will be."

"Thank you Miss Calaway."

Jennifer got out of his office and walked down the hallway. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Shawn Michaels on the phone talking to some one rather important. She rolled her eyes and walked to the diva's locker room. She went inside of the locker room.

Mickie James looked up and saw her. "Hello who are you?"

"Jennifer Calaway."

"Nice to meet you Miss Calaway."

"And you are?"

"Mickie James."

"I got a story line with you."

"You do?"

"Yeah I am supposed to freak you out."

"Really?"

"Mind games and that. I am Lady Taker."

"Oh I see."

"Well I will see you out in the ring alright. It starts tonight. Giving you fair warning."

"Alright. Thanks."

"You are very welcome."

Mickie left the room.

Jennifer put on her black pants and wrestling boots. She pulled her tank top over her head and then put her back trench coat over her body. She put her hat on. She looked like her older brother and no one would have been able to tell that she was Lady Taker.

_Ringside..._

_Mickie had just won her match against Victoria._

_Mickie's music rang throughout the arena._

"_Here is your winner and still Women's champion MICKIE JAMES!"_

_All of a sudden the lights went out. Bells began to ring. Slowly and deadly._

_Jennifer came out slowly into view. She raised her arms up into the air and the lights came back on._

"_Who the heck is this?" asked Jerry._

_Jennifer walked up to the ring slowly in an even pace like she was dead or something. She got into the ring. She took her hat off. She got a mic. "Mickie James." her voice was cool and dead. "You don't know old school, but I will show you old school at Wrestle Mania Twenty Three."_

Backstage...

Mickie came up to Jennifer. "That was awesome you really scared me out there."

Jennifer looked at Mickie. "Sorry about that. I guess I forgot that I scared people."

"Well do you want to go out to the bar tonight?"

"No thanks. I am old school."

"Really?"

"Yeah I am Undertaker's sister. I am going to be in some trouble if I am not careful."

"Oh I see."

"I will see you around Mickie alright."

"Alright." said Mickie leaving.

Jennifer walked down to the diva's locker room and went inside. She changed quickly and headed out with her black duffle bag in her hand. She walked past everyone running right into Shawn Michaels. "Owe sorry."

"Jennifer." said Shawn.

"Shawn."

"Hey I didn't know you were coming back."

"Hey look at you are World tag team champion. So who are you champ with?"

"John Cena."

"Oh..."

"So why did you return?"

"Vince wanted Lady Taker back."

"OH."

"I got to go Shawn." she said leaving quickly. She didn't want to be near Shawn at this time. She knew that Shawn was married now and she didn't want him to be ruling over her life. She just walked down the hall as fast as she could to her car.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter one. Will Jennifer get over the fact that Shawn is married? Or will she try to get Shawn back?


End file.
